It's Not Fair
by Babolatpro880
Summary: I'm not good at these. My first fanfiction. There are 5* Charmed Ones, two die, three of them have children. Please R&R.*Chapter 8, 9, 10, and Author's Note Up!* ~Completed~
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one except Patti, Penny, Katrina, Peter, and Pam

Piper and Leo

Melinda-10 yrs. old – Empathy, orbing, healing, particle manipulation

Pam* and ?

Patti and Penny (twins)- 16 yrs. old
    
    Patti-Levitation, premonition, smoke teleportation, cryokinesis

Penny- Temporal stasis, particle manipulation, flame teleportation, pyrokinesis

Peter-13 yrs. old-Telekinesis, invisibility, teleportation, electrokinesis

Prue and Andy (both still alive)

Katrina-7 yrs. old-Telekinesis, astral projection, aquagenism, forcefield generation

Chapter One
    
    "Pam!" shouted Pheobe.

Pam flicked her wrists and the demon froze. Then another and it blew up. Neither woman saw the other demon shimmer in behind Pheobe, thrust the athame into her stomach, and shimmer away.

Pheobe gasped and fell onto her knees.

"No… LEO!" Pam shouted. "LEO?!?"

Piper walked over with tears in her eyes, "He's away on assignment."

"Oh God, Piper, what are we supposed to do?"  
"Just… stay with her as long as we can…" Piper said as she knelt before her dying sister. Pam followed.

"I love you," Pheobe uttered softly, "tell Prue and Paige that I love them too." And Pheobe Halliwell took her final breath. Pam and Piper fell into each other's arms, sobbing.

End Chapter One

A/N: So, what'd you think? Please review, this is my first fanfiction ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two A/N: At the same time as Chapter One.

Prue and Paige were winning. These demons had no idea who they were dealing with. They had finished vanquishing the last ones and were about to leave when a demon (as _we _see, the same demon that murdered Pheobe) shimmered in, athame in hand. He flung the athame at Prue… but at the last second Paige orbed in in front of Prue, getting hit herself.

"Paige!" Prue yelled. Prue removed the athame in Paige's gut and sent it flying back at the demon, who flamed, and was vanquished. "Paige, you could have healed me if I got hit, why did you do that?" Prue asked, now crying.

"I… I don't know, I was just scared."

"Um okay" Prue paused, thinking, "do you know the power switching spell?"

"No… I" but she couldn't finish her sentence.

Prue's face showed no emotion; nothing. She just got up, and, using her telekinesis, gently carried Paige over to the car, opened the door, and placed her in the back seat. She got in the car, and drove home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Piper and Pam had put Pheobe in the car, and Piper was driving back to the manor. "Pam, Peter is home watching Melinda and Katrina, right?" she asked, desperately trying to get her mind off of Pheobe.

"Yeah, and Patti and Penny are out with friends seeing a movie. Do you know about Prue and Paige?"

"As far as I know, they went off to a nest of low-level demons. Hopefully they had a better night than we did," Piper broke down again.

"Piper, sweetie I know it hurts, but we have to be strong… for the children."

Piper forced a laugh. "You and Prue are so much alike…"

"Is that a bad thing, _Pepper?"_ Pam laughed slightly, but genuinely.

"Of course not," replied Piper.

End Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short, but it's kind of like I don't want to tell so much in one chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just to let everyone know, ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* = a change in scene, I believe there was some confusion about this, so I'm just clearing things up. There is the Prue/Paige scene, and then there is the Pam/Pheobe/Piper scene. They will meet up at the manor later.

A/N2: I should probably have mentioned in the summary that this is an AU fic.

Chapter Three

Prue felt sick the whole way home. She had to pull of the highway several times so that she wouldn't get into an accident. 'Pam never would've broken down like this,' Prue thought. She admired her older sister. She had the same powers as Piper, just as she and… Paige had shared the same powers. She pulled into the driveway of the Victorian manor she shared with her sisters, turned off the engine, and hesitated. How could she go in there without her baby sister?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Piper and Pam were still on the highway. They had tracked this group of demons all the way to Los Angeles. They weren't that powerful, they should have been easily defeated… and they were, for the most part. That is until one came completely out of nowhere. But then again, that is what demons do, isn't it? They trick you. They hadn't expected these demons to be smart, and unfortunately, they can't change what happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prue had decided. She would speak to Peter first. This decision was obvious. She couldn't wait for her other sisters to get home, and she couldn't go in without at least somewhat explaining the situation. Peter was the oldest; he understood the dangers that came with vanquishing demons. He had been vanquishing demons with his sisters since he was Melinda's age. It is because of them that Shax didn't murder her. She saw a car pull in behind her and prayed that it wasn't her other sisters. It wasn't, it was her husband, Andy. She let out a relief filled sigh, and opened her car door. Andy smiled at the sight of his wife, but when he saw her face, red and puffy from crying, his own face became full of concern.

"Prue, what's wrong," he asked.

"Paige and I were fighting demons and…" Prue began to sob again. Andy took her into his arms.

"Shh, sweetie, it's going to be OK," Andy tried to soothe Prue, even though he knew it would not be OK. "It's not your fault," of this part he was _sure._

A/N: So, what did you think? Longer chapter this time. I haven't even started the fourth chapter of this fic yet, so I don't know when I will update, but it will probably be soon. Please review, at least tell me that you've read it, and whether you think it's good or bad.


	4. Explanations

Chapter Four

A/N: This chapter is only an explanation of the existence of Pam, Patti, Penny, Peter, and a little bit about Melinda and Katrina. I got a suggestion in a review that I explain my characters, and I wasn't sure how to work it into my story, so I put it in an entire separate chapter.

Pam is the oldest sister. She has Piper's powers, but I'm planning on giving the three remaining sisters new powers (Any ideas? I'm fresh out. Put them in reviews or e-mails). She has been a witch her entire life. It isn't mimicking the Paige story, she isn't a long lost sister, she has lived in the Halliwell manor since she was born.

Patti and Penny are Pam's twin daughters. They are 16 years old, and have been trained in their powers since they were very young, but only started vanquishing demons when they were eleven (for an explanation of their powers, see the first chapter).

Peter is Pam's thirteen-year-old son, and the most powerful witch out of his siblings and cousins. He trains Katrina, Prue and Andy's seven-year-old daughter, and Melinda, Piper and Leo's ten-year-old daughter. Peter, Patti, and Penny vanquished Shax, therefore leaving Prue alive.

A/N: The rest of this chapter is just a dictionary for a couple of friends of mine who have never seen Charmed, explaining the power names used in this story.

Aquagenism- the ability to create water.

Astral projection- the ability to project one's soul to another place.

Cryokinesis- the ability to turn things to ice.

Electrokinesis- the ability to shoot bolts of electricity.

Empathy- the ability to sense another person's emotions.

Forcefield generation- the ability to create a forcefield.

Healing Touch- the ability to heal a wound. Trigger is 'love.'

Levitation- the ability to float one's self above the ground. 

Orbing- the ability to teleport in a mass of tiny blue lights.

Particle manipulation- the ability to blow something up.

Premonition- a vision of the future or past.

Pyrokinesis- the ability to throw fire.

Telekinesis- the ability to move things with only your mind.

Teleportation- the ability to go from one place to another almost instantaneously.

Temporal Stasis- the ability to stop time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yep, that's right, it's back to the fic!

Chapter 5

Prue and Andy walked into the manor. "Peter," Prue called.

"Down here," he replied. He was training Melinda and Katrina in the basement.

"You _need_ to be up here," she said.

"I'm coming," he said. When he got up the stairs, and saw his aunt's face, he sent his little cousins, along with Andy, upstairs to play. After they had disappeared up the stairs and into the children's rooms, Peter sat down on the couch next to his aunt. 

"Aunt Prue, what's wrong?" he asked. Prue said nothing. A beat later, "Wait didn't you _and_ Aunt Paige go after these demons?" he implored. "Oh no, not Aunt Paige?" he asked, his tone of voice implying the nature of the question.

This time, Prue only nodded.

"Oh, God, no" he whispered, silent tears running down his face. At that moment, Piper and Pam walked in.

"So you guys know?" Piper asked solemnly.

"About what?" asked Prue, the many dreadful possibilities of what it could be running through her thought-filled head.

"About Pheobe," Pam cut in.

"AUNT PHEOBE?!?!?!?" Peter screamed. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH AUNT PHEOBE?"

Pam explained, "Well, Peter, honey-"

"Mom, don't _'honey' _me, I'm smarter than that, and you know it."

"- A demon shimmered in behind us, and-"

Peter again interrupted his mother, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THIS IS LIKE HELL!" he hollered, while storming upstairs to be with his little cousins. 

Piper and Pam slowly sat down on either side of Prue. Prue pulled them in closer, while Prue explained what happened. When she had finished, all three of them just sat there and cried. After what seemed to be ages, Prue piped up, "I guess we better get used to this, huh?" she asked through a forced laugh.

"What?" Pam wondered.

"Me being in the middle."

A/N: Very sorry for Peter's rudeness, I just can't control him sometimes. Also, sorry for the shortness, I just needed to get at least almost everybody home. Next chapter will be better, I hope. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, REVIEW. PLEASE?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm finally getting all of the characters into this chapter.

Chapter 6

Piper immediately recognized the soft twinkling and faint blue lights that signaled orbing, and looked up as her husband materialized. "The elders just told me," he stated. Prue and Pam left the room, leaving Piper in the arms of the person she loved most in the world.

Never getting a moment's break, Patti and Penny teleported in with tears in their eyes.

"Patti had two premonitions, we know already, we're all cried out, notice anything else?" Penny asked, always the one trying to be strong, even if it did come out the wrong way.

Piper gasped when she saw her nieces. Patti had ice crystals jumping off of her, leaving a puddle of melted water at the floor, and Penny had flames lightly licking at her skin.

"That's the other reason I came here," Leo explained. "You see, there are five magical elements: earth, electricity, water, fire, and ice. Peter has electricity, Patti has ice, Penny has fire, Katrina has water…"

Patti realized where this was going and jumped in, "Meaning Melinda is going to get-" but she was cut off from a scream upstairs.

"How did I do that?" a little girl's voice asked.

Within a few seconds, everyone had rushed up the stairs and saw what Melinda had screamed about.

A/N: I know, it's short, and I'm sorry, but I did get a cliffhanger, right? Right. Even though it wasn't a very good one. Anyways, don't expect an update until Sunday or Monday, because I am going to Massachusetts. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update in a while, but I had a serious case of writer's block, which I think I have gotten rid of. 

A/N2: Baby Wyatt is in here, he just hasn't shown his powers…yet.

Chapter Seven

Leo walked into his daughter and niece's room and his eyes widened. It looked like a jungle. Vines were all over. He traced them to the source, and found a small, cracked flowerpot.

"-Is going to get the power to control the earth," Patti finished.

Peter was confused, "You know, Patti, finishing sentences before you start them really doesn't help people to understand you."

"I read something about this in the Book of Shadows," Penny said. "Something about six elemental witches having an even greater destiny than the Charmed Ones, but from what I can see, we only have five." A baby cooed from another room.

"Wyatt, he'll get the ability to control the wind, won't he?" Peter asked.

"That's what I'm guessing," Penny replied.

Just then Pam had to run out of the room into her bathroom. Making sure no one had followed her; she turned, and threw up in the toilet. "Ugh, why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?" Pam's boyfriend blinked into the room. "Dan," she said, as he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind, and kissed her cheek. 

Dan had been a warlock longer than her sisters had. His situation had been much like that of the Rowe brothers, he himself being on the side of good, while his family had been evil. The two of them had gotten together not very long after Dan and Piper had broken up, starting over the phone.

"I think it's time we tell them about us," Dan mused. 

"So do I," Peter interrupted. He was the only one who knew about his mother's relationship.

"You distract them, while Dan and I go downstairs to wait. I'll call everyone down when we are ready," Pam instructed to her son.

"OK," Peter complied, and with that, he went into his cousin's room.

After giving enough time for Peter to create an adequate distraction, Pam and Dan made their way downstairs, although clearly it would have been easier if Dan had shimmered them down. "Uh, I think that everybody needs to come down here for a second," Pam called.

"OK, we're coming down, we solved the power problem, and everything it…" Piper stopped at what she saw. "Oh my God!"

"Wait, before you say anything, you have to understand," Pam began. "We, well, I guess that we are in love, and I… I'm pregnant," Pam finished, a wide grin on her face.

Piper was adamant, but her face softened at her sister's last remark.

"Pam that's wonderful," Prue exclaimed, jumping on her sister and hugging her.

"Yeah, it is," Piper said softly, smiling warmly to her sister and ex-boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know, short chapter, you hate me right now. But I haven't even started the ninth chapter yet. I will update tomorrow if it is written.

Chapter Eight

"Well, if we are all in the mood for sharing, I have a couple of things everyone should know," Peter began. "Um, well, as we all know, Patti and Penny's father is a demon that we vanquished a long time ago, and that is why they have demonic teleportation powers."

"Yeah, you do too, you are our brother," Penny said.

"Let him finish!" their mother snapped, knowing full well what he was about to reveal.

"Well, that demon, before he was vanquished, heard of the prophecy of the twice-blessed child, the child of a witch and a whitelighter, who would be an extremely powerful force of magic, whichever side the child was on. He wanted to raise this child, so he cast a spell on a witch and a whitelighter. A very powerful witch, my mother. So, my father is a whitelighter. My father… is _our _whitelighter.

A/N: OK, now, I think that I am going to update again today. I didn't realize how short this chapter actually was.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I told you I would update again today. OK, this may sound weird, but I have just made up a 3-year-old out of thin air. Piper and Leo's other daughter, Alexis.

A/N2: This chapter is rated PG-13. It contains slight adult situations.

Disclaimer: The summoning spell used in this story is not mine, the sisters use it in the season three episode when they try to vanquish Cole.

Chapter Nine

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Piper screamed.

"Aunt Piper calm down, he was under a spell like I said," Peter replied calmly.

Piper grumbled. "He better've been, or else he would've been sleeping' on the couch tonight."

"This means that Wyatt, Melinda, and Alexis are my brother and sisters…" he said.

Alexis had just been coming downstairs, having heard her mother scream, and her face lit up, "Really! Yay! I knew it! Well, not really but still!" She ran into her brother's arms. 

"Wait, if your father is a whitelighter, then why do you have a demonic teleportation power also?" Penny asked, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"OK, this is where everyone under twelve goes up to their rooms and goes to sleep," Peter ordered.

"But-" Melinda began,

"No buts, just GO!" Peter said. Katrina and Alexis had already gone upstairs, and after a scolding from a cousin only three years older than she, she went upstairs.

"I was wondering this too, I never did understand that. At first I thought that it was because a demon cast a spell on your father and I, but something in the back of my mind told me that that wasn't it," Pam said.

"A demon, it was a demon named Axel, he searches for the most powerful beings in the world, and entices them to join the side of evil. I refused, wouldn't give in, and when that happens, he, he… God, I can't say it. I just can't."

"He tries to kill you," Patti helped.

"No, worse, he… he rapes you," this was so soft that if they weren't in such close quarters, no one would have heard.

"Peter, tell me this didn't happen," Patti said in blatant disbelief.

"I can't," he said. "I shouldn't have told you. I didn't want to think about it again."

"LEO, why don't you looked shocked," Pam asked, her eyes filled with flames.

"Because I knew," Leo said. "He told me and made me swear not to tell anyone."

"UNCLE LEO, THIS IS NOT THE KIND OF THING YOU KEEP A PROMISE TO SOMEONE FOR!" Penny yelled, flames jumping off of her body. "THIS DUDE IS GOIN' DOWN!

Magic forces black and white,

Reaching out through space and light,

Be he far or be he near,

Bring me the demon Axel here." Wind swirled, and a blue demon materialized, looking very confused. Over in the corner of the room, Peter curled up into a ball. Axel began to walk over to him. 

"One step closer and I snap your neck with a flick of my finger," Prue snapped.

"No, he's mine, step back," Pam ordered. She flicked her wrists, and flames erupted on his chest, but he was only thrown backwards. Over and over, Pam would through out her fingers, and the demon would be thrown into a wall. Finally, she had had enough. She gathered up every ounce of her strength, drew her hands back, and flung them at the demon. It blew into a mass of flames, and became only a pile of ash, which Prue threw out the window using her powers. On the other side of the room, Peter relaxed, and began crying quietly.

End Chapter Nine

A/N: Now, if any of you couldn't handle the themes, then you should have paid attention when I warned you at the beginning of this chapter, for I am very proud of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have finally figured out how this fic is going to end. This might be the second to last or even last official chapter. 

Chapter Ten

Pam ran over to her son and pulled him into her arms. "Shh, it's okay sweetie, he's gone now," her son seeming to have become a child again at the sight of the demon.

"Are you sure? I…I don't wanna ever see him again, though," he replied, frightened.

"Oh, I am definitely sure. He will never bother you again," Pam soothed.

"OK," his voice but a low whimper.

~ A few weeks later ~ 

Everything was better. There hadn't been a demonic attack in weeks. It's like the underworld gives breaks for mourning. 

"Peter, time for breakfast," Pam called. "Your father wants to speak with you."

Peter hopped down the stairs, he'd been extremely happy ever since the perpetrator of one of the most traumatic acts he'd ever known was destroyed. "Jeez, Mom, the way you talk about Dad, it's like you hate him or something," Peter mused, as he finished his rabbit-like journey down the stairs.

"Oh, you always were the smart one, that's because I do, we've hated each other ever since we found out I was pregnant with you," Pam replied cheerfully.

Leo joined in, "Your mother is right. We hate each other, and it's all _your_ fault."

"What, what is this, I don't understand."

"Understand it, kid, your parents hate each other, and it is no one's fault but yours," Leo retorted.

"No, no, it's not my fault, I didn't even know you hated each other," Peter reasoned.

Next Piper walked in, "Oh, Peter, silly Peter. You see, it is your fault. If you hadn't have been born, then your parents would've gotten along just fine. It is also your fault that your mother and I hate each other. After all, she did sleep with my husband."

And Prue couldn't resist joining the fray. "So as not to feel left out, I'll hate you too. You are more powerful than I am, no one was supposed to be more powerful than I. I was the oldest, and supposedly, the strongest, but that didn't last. Oh no. Out popped Peter, the bastard child of a witch and a whitelighter, more powerful than even I."

"NO, this isn't my fault. NOOOOOO…"

~ Another Place ~

"…OOOOOOO" Peter shot up, drenched in cold sweat. Realizing that his jump was severely restrained, he looked down and saw he was shackled to the wall, at both his hands and feet. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that he was in an underground cavern, and all the memories came flooding back to him. Then, a blue demon sauntered in, a grin on his face. "No, Axel, NO! I won't lot you do it this time, No," he whimpered, but to no avail…

End Chapter Ten


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

OK, so, that was the end of the fic, please tell me what you thought of it. I know the ending was cruel, but I am going to make a sequel. I am not that evil, or am I? No, I'm kidding, you will get more, don't worry. I am actually kind of proud of this fic. It was definitely not even to be considered great, maybe not even good, but I finished it, which I promised myself I would do. Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
